


Frayed Strings

by marissa_ann



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent Issues, Foursome, Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Relationship(s), mentioned cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissa_ann/pseuds/marissa_ann
Summary: Written for the prompt/idea: Established Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan just getting over Alex cheating with Maria and starting to find that trust again. Someone outside their usual group starts making advances on one of the other three and he's scared to speak up in case his lovers think he was flirting. Which also leads to some Hamilton guilt when all is revealed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The issue of consent tag is for the person who continues to flirt/hit on one of the four even after being told to stop. Judging from the prologue, this might turn out a lot angstier than I was expecting. And longer.

The were doing well again. It took some time, of course it took some time, but they were slowly starting to find their way back to how it had been before. The signs were everywhere. Alex had noticed some of his clothes had been mended even though he hadn't mentioned the holes to anyone, and he knew Hercules was the one responsible. Lafayette had cooked his favourite dinner because he had noticed Alex skipping a few meals(it wasn't his fault; he'd had a couple essays that needed to be re-written) and the cupboards were stocked again with all his favourite snacks. The most telling sign though, for Alex, that things were getting back to normal was that John, his Laurens, was initiating touches between them again. Accidental brushes as they passed each other had given way to purposeful shouder bumps, reactionary contact like a steadying hand had turned into John pressed against his side during movie nights. Things were looking better.

All that didn't stop those moments of panic when Alex would notice one of his lovers' prized possessions missing and a brief flash of terror shook his body, imagining the worst. There was the time he'd forgotten about John's mandatory camping trip with his class and tore their apartment apart trying to find the stuffed turtle John couldn't sleep without on the rare times he had to sleep alone. There was another time all of Lafayette's comfort movies were missing and he wasn't in the apartment anywhere watching them. It turned out he was at the Schuylers' house watching them with Peggy after she'd been dumped, comforting her and distracting her from the fact that her sisters were off to confront her ex.

They were trying, all of them, and they were healing. They'd never had a problem talking before but now, there was no letting each other off the hook when they knew there was something wrong. They'd been doing that for far too long and, really, it wasn't surprising that one of them broke. Alex hated that it was him, that his insecurities in their relationship led him to bad decisions and into the arms of one Maria Reynolds. He was the worst of them for not wanting to talk about his feelings, of feeling like the weak link, of feeling like he was a constant disappoint to his lovers, and meeting someone offering comfort with no expectations was too much for him. Now, when he had moments of feeling that way, he spoke up and he was trusting his lovers to help him chase away the dark thoughts.

Tonight they were all heading to a party at the Schuylers' house and tomorrow night was date night for the four of them. Alex was looking forward to both but especially for date night. He had a surprise for his lovers and he was sure they were going to love it. He just had to keep it together for a little more than twenty-four hours and everything would be fine. Everything would be perfect.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be a chapter of three different people hitting on John, Herc, and Laf respectively and I would see which one felt right to go with for the main plot. And then Alexander decided he wanted to talk and angst for a while instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Alex's big surprise for his lovers and the beginnings of the actual prompt(as long as the boys behave).

The Schuyler house was full of people by the time they arrived, causing Lafayette and Hercules to exchange a glance over the tops of their shorter lovers' heads. Neither Alex nor John were fond of feeling closed in by a crowd and they'd been hoping that by arriving a little early, they could find a spot to settle in before the house filled with people. No such luck. It had to be the one party in history where everyone decided to show up early. Lafayette placed a hand to the small of John's back while Hercules slung an arm around Alex's shoulder and they guided their lovers through the crowd until they finally found an empty corner. They'd be fine once they felt more in control of their surroundings.

Normally the four of them would arrive together, spend the first half hour or so as a group, before straying away to talk to other friends. This was their first party since reuniting as a foursome though, and none of them were too eager to stray too far. Most of the people the Schuyler sisters had invited were friends and good people, but there were a few in attendance who'd enjoyed seeing the previously happy foursome in such misery and would take the opportunity to make a comment toward Alex. If anyone dared, they would be thrown out of the house. The Schuyler sisters were extremely protective of the four of them, but Alex in particular, and they would not tolerate any of their party-goers antagonizing them.

Thankfully everyone seemed to be behaving under Angelica's ever watchful eye. It was either that or the fact that Hercules would glare at anyone who got too close if he didn't approve of them. Peggy bouncing up and snagging John into a conversation about their art class was fine. Aaron Burr engaging in a friendly debate about the better coffee shop was acceptable, though Lafayette suspected Burr was using Alex as a means to avoid interacting with the rest of the party. Even Jefferson had made it through Hercules' approval, as long as he continued to only talk to Lafayette and said nothing to Alex. Lafayette had always considered himself the best of the four of them at being able to read people, especially when it came to their intentions toward his lovers, but the way Hercules could send Charles Lee fleeing just by shifting his gaze and without breaking his conversation with Eliza was more than impressive. It was a turn on.

None of them were planning on getting drunk but each was nursing a beer. It wasn't that any of them were hardcore partiers but during most of their college years, it had been at least a party or bar trip every two weeks baring exam time. With the last few months being focused on the four of them finding their way back to being the four of them, they were all out of practice at the party scene. It was definitely a good decision to stay together and to not get drunk, to ease back into their whole group of friends. They'd hung out with a few of them, usually the Schuyler sisters, but this was the first time everyone was together.

“Mon Cher, what is wrong?” Layette asked when he felt John tense up against him. He glanced away from Jefferson to look down at his lover, seeing his gaze fixed on Alex. Alex who was staring at him and Jefferson with anger in his eyes. It was then Lafayette realized that some time into their conversation, Jefferson had placed his hand on his upper arm and it stayed there until Lafayette now shrugged it off.

“Alex,” Hercules' voice held a warning to it as he broke away from his own conversation with Eliza. He shifted slightly closer to the smaller man, just in case Alex decided to try something.

They all knew Alex had issues with possessiveness. He didn't like seeing other people touching his lovers but could handle it if it was someone he trusted. It wasn't just his lovers, it was anything he owned, anything that was solely his, but his lovers were always at the top of the list. When he was in the mood his lovers, usually Lafayette, would encourage his possessive streak, would flirt with strangers at a bar then allow Alex to show him who he belonged to. Alex's need to dominate didn't come out in the bedroom often but when it did, it was always amazing. It was always planned when they did it and tonight it wasn't. Alex was just as likely to throw himself at Jefferson and start a fight than he was to drag Lafayette home and re-claim him.

Alex flicked his eyes from Jefferson to Hercules, then back to Jefferson. The logical part of his brain, the part telling him the gesture meant nothing, was being drowned out by the larger part screaming that Lafayette was his and Jefferson knew that and was disrespecting their relationship by putting a hand on his lover. Fighting Jefferson though meant breaking his promise to behave tonight; it meant dealing the the fury of the Schuyler sisters for ruining their party; it meant being a disappoint to his lovers yet again.

Fingers snagged his at the same time as a hand landed on his shoulder. John and Hercules, he could tell. John had a habit of using his fingers to trace designs on skin even when holding hands and right now, the fingers laced with his were making circles on the back of his hand. The hand on his shoulder was heavy, comforting but restraining, and all Hercules. No words were needed for Alex to know what Hercules was trying to convey: stay with us, we love you, that's not going to change if you fight Jefferson but please don't. Alex may have paraphrased that last thought in his head.

“Mes Amours, shall we, how you say, head on home?” Lafayette asked as he stepped closer to his lovers, away from Jefferson. The extra distance seemed to help to calm Alex.

“I think that would be a good idea,” Hercules agreed, already beginning to steer John and Alex toward the exit.

Lafayette wrapped an arm around John's waist and tugged him close to his side as they made their way through the crowd. Hercules and Alex were right ahead of them with Hercules still having a hand on Alex's shoulder and having pulled him closer so he could whisper in his ear as they walked toward the door. Once they got to the car, Hercules grumbled only a little when the other three all climbed into the back seat together.

They probably could have stayed and everything would have been fine. Alex had been calming down about Jefferson touching Lafayette and they all had plenty of practice pulling each other back when one of them was having their thoughts spiraling toward darkness. If one of them had been reluctant to leave, they likely would have stayed, but no one protested when Lafayette mentioned home so home it was for them.

“Sorry guys,” Alex said quietly, smiling a little as John shifted to rest his head on his shoulder. Alex slid an arm around him, pulling John with him as he leaned against Lafayette.

“Not you fault,” Hercules assured him as their eyes caught each other's in the rear view mirror. “But if you want to make it up to us, I'm sure we can find a way.”

“Not tonight, I do not think,” Lafayette chuckled, sending vibrations through Alex's body. “I think our petit Laurens is ready for bed.”

Alex glanced down to find John half asleep on his shoulder and he smiled. He still can't believe that he almost ruined this, that he'd doubted them. If he had lost any of them, it would have destroyed him. He loved them all so completely. He was helpless.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts his date plans. Will his day go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys decided to be more fluffy in this chapter. I couldn't bring myself to make one of them uncomfortable with the unwanted flirting yet so instead, they're just enjoying each other.

Alex was the first one to wake the next morning and he slid out of their bed easily enough before heading to the kitchen. He'd somehow ended up on one of the ends instead of his usual place in the middle and he had a brief flash back to last night, to John falling asleep in his arms during the drive home and Hercules carrying him to bed instead of waking their dear Laurens. After the effort it took to get their sleepy lover into a pair of pajama pants, Alex hadn't wanted to protest when John pulled him into the bed next to him and claimed his shoulder as a pillow. Alex had ended up in Lafayette's usual spot but the Frenchman just chuckled and slid into the bed on John's other side. Hercules climbed in on the other end and they'd all fallen asleep quickly.

Today was Alex's day. Two weeks ago he'd asked all three of his lovers to mark today off in their calendars. No work, no school, no outsiders. It would just be the four of them. Today was the two month anniversary since Alex had come back into the relationship, and even though they'd never really celebrated monthly anniversaries before, this one felt important. The first month they were all still on eggshells around each other, afraid to say or do something wrong, afraid one fight would break them apart for good. It had taken one bad screaming match, oddly between Lafayette and Hercules who never fought, to stop them all from tiptoeing around each other. 

He had every single detail planned out, which meant either the day would be perfect or it could just as easily be a disaster. He wasn't a great cook but he did make really good French toast and the first item on his list was to cook breakfast for his lovers. He knew the smell of coffee and French toast would soon awaken his lovers and he wanted everything to be almost ready by the time they joined him in the kitchen. When everything was ready and his lovers still hadn't appeared, Alex made his way back to the bedroom to wake them. The sight before him was almost enough to make him crawl back into bed and forget his plans.

Three pairs of legs were all twisted together in a way that didn't look comfortable but didn't seem to bother any of his lovers. Hercules had Lafayette pulled close to his chest and his arm was slung across the Frenchman's body to reach John. Lafayette had his head buried against Hercules' shoulder but had reached one hand back to hold on to the hand Hercules had resting on John. John had a slight frown on his face as one hand grasped the empty sheets where Alex should be, as if he knew something was missing even in his sleep.

Alex sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb any of them, and used his thumb to smooth out the frown on John's face. On a different day, he would have been tempted to scream or blast music to startle them all awake but today was special. Instead he gently shook John's shoulder until his lover was blinking sleepily at him.

"Alexander?" John's voice was still rough from sleep and Alex couldn't help but smile when John reached out for him. "Too early. Come back to bed."

"Breakfast is ready," Alex did bend his head down for a kiss before pulling away before John could grab him. Any other day he would have allowed himself to be pulled back into bed, to make out with John until their movement woke Lafayette and Hercules, to stay in bed and have sex all day. "Get up or your French toast will get cold."

"I'm up," Hercules sat up suddenly, startling both John and Alex. "Laf, get your lazy ass out of bed. Alex made French toast."

"And coffee," Alex added.

"I love you so much right now," Hercules heaved himself out of the bed but did give both John and Alex a good morning kiss before he headed toward the door.

"Where's my kiss?" Lafayette pouted.

Alex had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the put out expression on Hercules' face, knowing he was just joking. Lafayette was always doing that, waiting until someone had almost left the room before asking for a kiss or hug and looking so hurt that he hadn't gotten one that he usually ended up getting his way. It worked again this time as Hercules came back to the bed and gave Lafayette his kiss.

Once they were finally all seated at the kitchen table, Alex served the French toast and fixed everyone's coffee the way they liked it. They ate in relative silence with Alex just enjoying the moment and the other three still a little foggy with sleep.

"So when do we get to find out what you have planned for today?" Hercules asked after they had all finished eating.

"You'll find out when I want you to find out," Alex grinned. He wasn't the best at keeping secrets, that honour definitely went to Hercules, so he was quite proud of himself for not letting any clues about today slip.

"Bossy," John accused him with a laugh.

Alex hummed in agreement, using his thumb to wipe away some of the cinnamon sugar that clung to the edge of John's lips. "Get dressed. We have an appointment in a half hour."

"And how should we dress?' both Lafayette and Hercules asked at the same time. If they were looking for a clue to their destination, Alex wasn't going to play that game.

"Dress like you would dress normally," he grinned at their disappointed looks.

* * * * * * * 

"Where are we?" John asked from where he was sitting in the middle of the backseat. The middle wasn't the most comfortable but it meant he could cuddle with Lafayette as Alex drove, since Hercules had claimed the passenger's seat.

"I booked us all massages," Alex replied, pulling into the parking lot.

Lafayette grinned, being the only one of them to have gotten massages before and he was looking for to it. Hercules shrugged, up for trying anything, and John looked a little nervous, being more body shy than his lovers, but he trusted Alex. With reason, since Alex had made sure all the staff understood no one was to enter their room until he gave the signal. He didn't plan on letting them in until he knew everyone was comfortable and relaxed.

"This is a good surprise mon petit," Lafayette wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him close. "Merci."

"It's just the beginning," Alex told him, feeling his cheeks flush a bit under the praise. If the massages got him this reaction, he couldn't wait to find out how they reacted to the rest of his plans.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues and someone gets a little too friendly for Alex's liking.

The massages were a perfect idea. Alex could tell both Lafayette and Hercules were loving it and John was as well, once he relaxed. If Alex was unhappy about other people touching his lovers, John was unsure about people who weren't his lovers touching him. It was the reason Alex had considered choosing something other than massages but after talking it over with Eliza, who had helped him plan this whole day, he decided to go through with it but have a back-up plan in case John didn't want to do it. Lafayette and Hercules would have gotten massages and Alex would have taken John to a nearby coffee shop until they were finished.

"That was delightful, mon amour," Lafayette said once they were back in the car. Alex was once again in the driver's seat but this time Lafayette had claimed the passenger's seat and Hercules was in the back with John. "Though I do think I have an idea."

Alex glanced over at the passenger's seat and smiled. Lafayette's guess was likely correct. It was lunch time and Alex had made reservations at a little restaurant he'd heard about from Aaron, somewhere they had never been before, and he hoped it could turn into their place. From the look of the menu online, there was something there that they all would like and Aaron said the staff and service were amazing. And Aaron didn't give out compliments easily so Alex knew this was a good place.

"You might know what but you don't know where," Alex singsonged from beside him.

"Anywhere you choose is good with me, mon petit," Lafayette matched Alex's tone, sending a playful wink back at Hercules and John. "We all trust you."

To hear that warmed Alex's heart more than anything. To think that his lovers could still trust him after he had betrayed them, well he wasn't sure how they could do that. A hand on his thigh pulled him from his thoughts of wondering if he could have forgiven one of them if they had been the ones to cheat. He glanced over quickly, meeting Lafayette's worried eyes, and he smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. He was fine.

Hercules and John were whispering in the backseat and Alex caught them smiling at each other in the rear view mirror. The sight brought a smile to his own lips. They both looked so relaxed and happy. John was once again in the middle of the backseat and Hercules had an arm slung around John's shoulders. They looked like a couple perfectly in love.

"Here we are," Alex said as he pulled the car into the small parking lot.

"Lunch?" Hercules asked.

"We have reservations," Alex replied. He led them into the restaurant, giving the hostess his name so they were taken to a private table in the back, just as he had requested. He wanted to have privacy and, ever though Aaron had told him the staff were discreet and open-minded, he didn't want to take the risk of being judged for his relationship.

"Your server will be with you shortly," the hostess told them as they slid into the booth.

Alex claimed the outside of the bench that John had slid into, ignoring the protests from Lafayette and Hercules that they should both be on the inside since they were the smallest. Alex refused to move, pointing out that they both got to cuddle with John in the backseat and he didn't because he was driving. He almost punctuated his claim by sticking out his tongue but decided it would be too childish since he'd already won.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink while you look through the menu?" their server appeared , cutting short any other arguments.

"I'll have a Sprite," Hercules said.

"Root Beer for me, please," John added.

"I will stick with the water," Lafayette told the server.

"And I'll have coffee, black," Alex finished. "Thank you."

Alex was sure the server paid a little too much attention to Lafayette during the whole exchange but he wasn't going to say anything. The last thing he wanted was to act jealous and get possessive and ruin the big day he'd planned. And it could easily be his over-active imagination after the incident with Jefferson last night. Everything was fine. Probably.

The server returned shortly with their drinks and they each ordered lunch. Alex smiled to himself after ordering his chicken club sandwich. His lovers had all ordered exactly what he'd expected they would order. John got the chicken pasta with vegetables in the kitchen house sauce, Hercules got a medium steak with fries, and Lafayette ordered a vegetarian stir-fry. Alex couldn't stop himself from glaring at their server when the guy stood too close to Lafayette as he took down their orders. Or when he came back to talk to them after putting in their order and focused all his attention on the communications course Lafayette was taking, one their server was interesting in taking next time it began.

It wasn't Lafayette's fault. He was just being friendly and the server did seem genuinely interested in the course. But Alex couldn't shake the feeling that the guy was flirting with his lover right in front of him. Part of Alex wanted to climb over the table and show this guy his claim on Lafayette but he knew that would be an overreaction. It would also lead to being dragged home and they would never get to the rest of his plans for the day.

"You okay?" John asked him quietly, gently nudging him with his shoulder.

"Yes," Alex forced himself to relax, which was made easier with John pressed up against his side. He slid an arm around John's waist, squeezing maybe a little too hard when their server returned with their food and asked Lafayette if it would be possible to sit in on a class with him. "Thank you," he said, a bit harshly he could admit, to the guy.

"He is just friendly mon petit," Lafayette laughed after the server had finally left them alone. "No reason to be jealous."

Alex glared, a lot more playfully than he'd look at their server, but he smiled when he felt a foot bump his under the table. He could deal with a flirtatious server. His lovers were going home with him.


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next surprise on Alex's list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to finally come together. The boys were being difficult and honestly, not too much happens but we are starting to get into the flirting plot.

Back in the car after they'd finished lunch found Hercules once again in the passenger's seat beside Alex and Lafayette in the back with John. If they had been taking turns, technically it would have been John's turn in the front but for some reason John always preferred the back seat unless he was driving. Not that he drove often, only when necessary. In all the years Alex had known John, he still couldn't figure out why his lover avoided driving as much as possible.

The next destination Alex had planned was his favourite of the day. A lot of people would likely find it boring but it was something he and his lovers had talked about going to without ever finding the right time. Something had always come up to prevent it. Now, Alex felt it, it was the perfect time.

"Really?" John's excited voice as Alex pulled into the parking lot made him smile.

"Awesome," Hercules was grinning.

"Parfait, mon amour," Lafayette reached over John to squeeze Alex's arm.

"Let's go," Alex said, climbing out of the car and waiting for his lovers to do the same. He had to smile at how excited they all were: John almost bouncing in place, Hercules looking like it was his birthday, and Lafayette actually letting out a few squeals he would later deny. When Alex had told Eliza his plan, she'd smiled and shook her head before declaring it was perfect for them. The fact that its return coincided with the week Alex was planning his big surprised just made everything seem perfect. So he'd bought four tickets to the historically-themed carnival and waited.

He handed out the tickets and led the way to the entrance, one arm slung over John's shoulders with his free hand holding on to one of Lafayette's. The young girl taking tickets at the entrance barely glanced at the four of them all hanging off each other before motioning them into the park.

"Rides or games first?" Alex asked.

"Rides," Hercules was already pulling Lafayette in the direction of where the rides were set up. "If I'm gonna win y'all some prizes, I don't want to be carrying them around all day. Games are last."

"You going to win me something pretty?" John giggled from his place under Alex's arm.

"Damn straight I am," Hercules declared.

Alex would have protested that this was his plan so he should be the one to win his lovers prizes but Hercules was better suited for that job. And Alex loved watching Hercules show off his strength. They all loved it.

"Ferris Wheel last," Lafayette shook his head when Hercules tried to lead the group in that direction. "We will all want to ride with each other and it will take the longest time."

"Why is there even a Ferris Wheel in a historically-theme carnival?" Alex complained under his breath. Only John heard him, which earned Alex a stifled giggle. Accurate or not, Alex had to admit he was looking forward to cuddling up to each of his lovers as their basket was lifted into the sky. 

"Herc!" a female voice called and suddenly there was a girl who looked familiar clinging to Hercules' arm. "I was just telling my friends all about you."

"Hi Sophie," Hercules smiled at her as he gently tugged his arm out of her grasp. "This is Lafayette, John, and Alex. Guys, this is Sophie. She's in my textiles class."

Sophie flashed them a smile, stepping back into Hercules' space. "I was just telling my friends how you saved my life on our final project last week. I would have failed without you."

Alex remembered Hercules saying something about helping a fellow classmate but had no idea the person he'd been talking about was so...forward. He could feel the annoyance at her starting to creep into his thoughts and he tried to push them away. She was just being thankful. But Hercules hadn't introduced them as his lovers so maybe she was being flirtatious.

"It was nice seeing you but we've got a lot to see before the carnival closes," Hercules started walking away, leaving the others to follow.

"She seems nice," Lafayette broke the silence, which Alex was thankful for since it meant he didn't have to do it. "Is she in many of your classes?"

"Most of them," Hercules replied. "She's very passionate when she's excited about something. Reminds me a bit of someone we know."

Alex pretended to be distracted by the couple walking passed them so he could ignore that he knew Hercules was referring to him. Lafayette threw an arm around his shoulders though and ruined that plan.

"We do so enjoy our petit lion when you are passionate," his voice tickled Alex's ear. "Do we not, mes amours?"

Alex felt himself calm at Hercules' booming laugh, Lafayette's gentle teasing, and seeing a blush creep on to John's cheeks. "Let's go have fun."


End file.
